This invention relates to signal simulators and more particularly to apparatus and a method for simulating radio frequency emitters.
As is known in the art, it is sometimes necessary to detect the presence of emitters of radio frequency (RF) energy, and then to identify, or characterize such RF emitters. One such system typically includes a receiver, for receiving RF energy transmitted by emitters, a digital display, and headphones. With such a system, an operator can visually monitor the locations of RF energy emitters relative to the receiver. Additionally, an audible signal is provided and coupled to the headphones. In this way, the operator of the system can hear the audio signatures associated with the RF emitters.
One way known in the art for training operators of such systems to recognize audio signatures associated with various RF emitters is to provide actual RF energy sources to be received by the system. Such training technique, however, may be impractical and/or costly.